


Innocence

by flowerchilddeeno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, Innocent Louis, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchilddeeno/pseuds/flowerchilddeeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically their first time having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Louis groans as he tries to clean up the family room just a bit, he rolled up the sleeves of the over-sized sweater he had on, it was Harry’s sweater that he had taken from his closet when he woke up. He only had boxers and that sweater on as he tried cleaning the living room while his boyfriend, who was still asleep in their shared bedroom.

Louis smiled when he finally gets the pesky speck of dirt off of a picture frame. The picture frame held a picture of Louis and Harry at the park, they had gotten too close to the pond while snapping the picture and fell in. Thank the Lord the camera was water proof. The picture captured the funny memory, so that's why it was Louis' favorite.

Harry and Louis have been together for almost four years. Harry was in twelfth grade when Louis had met him. Louis was a freshman and Harry was the first friend he had made. Harry asked him out when Louis was a junior and Harry was working at a bakery which was the family business. He had only planned to work there until he had gotten enough money to move away and get a real job. Now, they were living in a flat together in Doncaster, Louis had pleaded for them to live near his family, when he graduated, and how could Harry say no to him?

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a chin was laid on top of his shoulder. His stomach flipped in surprise, but then he just smiled and placed his hands on his lover’s arms. He leaned his head back to lay on his shoulder. Harry smiled and leaned forward into the crook of his neck flourishing in the scent of Louis.

“I’ve been hearing grunts and groans since I woke up and I was really hoping,” Harry said as he started planting kisses on the smaller boy’s shoulder, “that you weren’t doing anything without me, babe.” He could pretty much feel Louis’ heart beat faster making him smile on how he can make his boyfriend nervous. He thought it was cute. He knew Louis wasn’t doing anything other than cleaning up the living room, but he loved to tease him. He knew how innocent his Louis was and he was the only reason Louis made him feel good. “I-I wasn’t doing anything like that you-you know that,” Louis stuttered out clearly nervous. Louis knew he shouldn’t be nervous because Harry wouldn’t even dream of hurting him, but he still felt this way every time Harry talked to him with that voice. Harry chuckled making Louis freeze from the warmth of his boyfriend’s breath radiating on his neck. He moaned when Harry starting kissing on his neck. He felt Harry’s teeth dent his beautiful skin, leaving a possessive mark. He yelped when Harry bit down harder making the blood rush up to the surface and then soothing it with his tongue making him moan.

Harry smirked at his boyfriend and felt accomplish from the bright red mark he had left. He got an idea and leaned his lower body back, so only his upper body was touching Louis. He reached into his sweatpants and felt for his hard dick straining against the fabric. He smirked as he moved his cock to where it was laying, facing upwards on his lower region, but was still under the fabric. He brought his body back and lined up perfectly behind his boyfriend to where his cock was lying in the crack of Louis’ bum, so it was basically on top of his hole. Before the smaller boy could do anything about that, Harry moved them to where he was pushing Louis up against the table (which was quite tall), so he couldn’t move away from him. He leaned in close to his ear and kissed his ear lobe down to the side of his jaw. He knew Louis was trying to decide if he wanted to be in this position so he wasn’t really putting much pressure on the smaller boy’s body. He didn’t want to scare him off. He just wanted to have fun and tease him. “You feel how hard you make me baby boy?” Harry whispered lowly into the tanned boy’s ear. Louis had no idea what to do or say so he just stood there biting his lip. He could feel how hard his boyfriend was behind him and he didn’t know if Harry wanted him to grind back into him or say something. He squeaked out a ‘yes’ when Harry got impatient and started kissing his neck again to get an answer. Harry knew when he was going too far and that he should stop this but he really wanted Louis to know that he could trust him. He really, desperately in fact, wanted to be his first. He wanted Louis to give him the honor of taking his innocence away. He wanted to make love to him and show him how beautiful he was. He smiled tenderly and leaned into Louis’ ear again.

“You’re just so pretty, love. You're beautiful. You make me want to protect you from everything and show everyone that you’re mine. Ever since I saw you sitting alone at that table, I’ve wanted to hold you and tell you how beautiful you are. I’ve never wanted to show all my love to someone until I saw you. When I first saw you, it looked like you were shy, but you weren’t at all. You are outgoing and it just takes a lot to get that out of you, I admire that Lou. I love how comfortable you are around me and that just makes me feel so happy that you trust me. It makes me feel great when I see you wearing my clothes and it’s sexy when I see that my sleeves go completely over your tiny hands and that my pants go over your feet. The bottom of my shirts basically go to your knees. That makes me feel so protective over you.” Harry smiled lovingly at Louis even though the blushing boy couldn’t see him. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. “I love your body too. You don’t realize how beautiful you are, how perfect you are. I see you looking in the mirror, looking sad like you don’t think you’re good enough, but Louis, you’re actually too good for me. I’m not good enough for you,” Harry said with a big smile on his face," I love you Boo." Louis didn’t know what to say. He’s never been told any of those things. He didn’t realize how much Harry loved him. His heart beat was for sure going way too fast and his stomach was flipping over and over again each time he thought of what Harry just told him. He was blushing like mad and he wasn’t sure what to say. Louis breathed in and out a few times, finally thinking of something he could do. He cleared his throat and turned around to look at his curly haired lover, he smiled when he saw those obnoxious dimples that made his breath hitch. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and poking one of his fingers in them making Harry laugh at his cute action. Harry reached down and grasped one of Louis’ hands and brought it to his own cheek. He cupped his boyfriend’s hand on his own cheek looking lovingly into Louis’ eyes. He kissed the bottom of his palm tenderly. Louis’ smile faltered when he realized what he wanted now. He was sure of it.

“I want you to make love to me,” Louis said confidently even though his whole body was going mad inside. His heart was beating so fast that he wasn’t sure why it wasn’t exploding out and his forehead was beginning to sweat from the decision and the heat rising to his face. Harry’s eyes widened at the request. He brought Louis’ hand to his lips and kissed his palm looking straight into his eyes. “Are you sure, love? That speech wasn’t supposed to make you do anything. I was just telling you things you should be told everyday.” Lou sighed and reached up bringing Harry down by his hair to bring their lips together. Their lips danced together in rhythm and Harry slides his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip as Louis shyly opened his mouth to let Harry in while he ran his fingers through his hair. Harry tightens his grip around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer. Louis tenses up when he feels Harry’s hard on press against his, but then relaxes when Harry rubs his thumbs in circles on his hips soothingly. Harry pulls away from the sensation of Louis’ mouth to press their foreheads together and breathes out hot air against Louis’ face.

He gives a little smirk and lowers his hands to where his boyfriend’s bum meets his upper thighs. He picks him up and Louis instinctively wraps his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck. Harry smiles and starts walking them both to their bedroom. Louis kissed the smirk off his boyfriend’s face and then laid kisses around his jaw to his neck. He didn’t know how to give a love bite, since Harry was the only one to give them, so he confusedly bites a little on Harry’s pale white skin hoping what he was doing was right. He heard a grunt come from the older boy’s lips, so he bit a little harder and then once satisfied with his work, he licks a stripe along the red mark.

He was suddenly thrown onto a bed making him gasp. He saw Harry look at him with a grin making him playfully glare at the curly haired lad. Harry smiles and crawls on top of Louis so he was hovering over his body. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt, which it was but Louis had borrowed it, while looking up at him. “Mind if I take this off love?” he asks while kissing Louis’ neck. Louis nodded reaching down to help take his shirt off. His hands were batted away and he looked at Harry confused. “I got it, babe. I’ll take care of you,” Harry whispered against the warm skin of his chest. He laid kisses on his chest as he slowly pulled the shirt off making Louis bite his lip. When he finally took it off, he looked down and felt his cock harden at the sight of his boyfriend laying underneath him in only his boxers.

Hesitantly, he reached down and placed a hand on Louis’ bulge clearly smirking at the sight of his boyfriend getting hard from this. “Oh my-“ Louis moaned at the sudden touch making himself buck up to get more friction. He pressed his palm over the back of Harry’s, two of his fingers over one of Harry’s, keeping it there so he can rock up against it. Harry lets his breath out in a groan as he leaned down and kissed hard onto Louis' neck, biting down a little. He stroked his boyfriend’s clothed cock harder for him. He loved the sound of his moans. He separated Louis’ legs slowly with his knees til Louis’ eyes practically shot out of their sockets to look up at him. Louis sat up and rotated his body so Harry wasn’t between his legs anymore and laid back down biting his lip. Harry leaned down again, laying right beside Louis, and pressed their foreheads together and grasped his chin with one of his hands. Louis had no other choice, but to look at him. “Boo, you have to open your legs for us to do this. We can stop if you want, but that’s what you need to do. Don’t worry, love, I’ll do everything else. I’ll go easy, I promise,” Harry whispered soothingly into his ear. He didn’t want to scare him, but he needed to know. Louis looked at him with his big blue eyes and nodded. He wrapped his arms around his older boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down so he was hovering over him again making him feel twice as small than he already knew. He sighed and opened his legs for Harry to get between them. 

Harry kissed his neck again making him moan quietly. Harry nervously reached down and tugged Louis’ boxers down while looking at Louis. Louis didn’t look like he was going to stop him, but he had to make sure. Now that his boxers were at his ankles, he slid them off and threw them across the room. Louis watched them go and wasn’t sure if he wanted them back. He felt so exposed but he lost his train of thought when he felt a hand on his hard on. Harry looked in his eyes as he gently stroked Louis’ cock to full hardening. He stroked up and down and spread his pre cum so he had a little lubrication. He leaned down and slid his tongue along the slit making Louis gasp sitting up urgently and moaning louder as he continued licking the slit. Harry reassuringly rubbed his hips soothingly and waited til Louis was laying down again. He continued stroking and licking around the head of his cock. He let go making Louis whimper at the loss of contact. Louis bucked his hips up looking for Harry while he had his eyes shut from the pleasure shooting up his spine. Harry hooked his hands under his boyfriend’s knees and bringing them up so his feet were lying flat on the bed, giving Harry access to his pink, puckered hole. Louis started closing his legs feeling way too exposed but Harry gently grasped on them and looking at him. “It’s okay, Boobear. Don’t be shy, I’ll make you feel good. You look so beautiful.” Harry mumbled praises as he rubbed the pad of a finger along the rim of muscle making it flutter. 

He leaned down kissing his chest and licking one of his nipples trying to relax the poor boy. He reached his other hand up, while his other hand teased Louis’ hole with his finger, and placed two fingers against his lips. “Suck babe.” Louis opened his mouth and sucked on his fingers messily. He covered Harry’s fingers with his own saliva bobbing his head up, swirls his tongue and started teasingly licking at the pads of his fingers. Harry laughed at his cuteness and took his fingers back. He placed one wet finger on the rim of muscle, teases around it and slips one in. Louis gasps, bucking his hips down remembering the feeling. Harry has fingered him before and he loves it. He tips his head back against the pillow, “yeah…yeah.” It’s so tight, Harry thought as he pushed his finger in and out of Louis warmth. Without a second thought, he leans down and licks a stripe beside his finger. Louis moans at the wet feeling and whines, “Harry…” he squeaks as Harry grips his bum and pushes his legs apart some more and flicks his tongue over once, twice, then goes in. He moans like crazy arching his back and grabbing onto the bed sheets needing something anything to hold onto. 

Harry reaches with his other hand pulls his sweatpants off. It was beginning to hurt with his cock hardening more and straining against the material. He points his tongue in and teases Louis’ hole a bit and swirls around the rim. He licks into Louis’ wet bum, tongue teasing in and out, loosening him up. He pushes another finger knowing it wouldn’t hurt Louis that much since his tongue was loosening him up. He’s hard, leaking with pre cum. Louis’ loud moans was turning him on more. Louis’ thighs were quivering, breath coming in loud gasps. He arched his back and a shot of pleasure ran down his back as he watched Harry eating him out. He heard of this before and he knew it was called “rimming”, but he was only told that a person uses their tongue to pleasure someone and it sounded so weird to him. He now knew how amazing it felt.

Harry pulled his fingers out of his hole knowing that he was ready. He leaned over to the bed stand to pull out the tiny bottle of lube. He popped the cap and spread lube all over his aching prick moaning at the feeling of his hand. He hadn’t touched himself this whole day so it was a little overwhelming for a minute. Then he’s lining up and Louis bringing his legs apart impossibly far making Harry moan at the sight. Harry sighs and breathes in and out trying to control himself. He knew that he needed to control himself so he wouldn’t hurt his love. It was going to feel oh so good, but he had to be gentle and caring for Louis. With one more kiss to Louis’ lips, he pushes in slowly grunting at the tightness around his cock. Louis was so warm and tight that it was making him dizzy. He hears a hiss from underneath and he immediately plants kisses all over Louis’ face. Louis wanted desperately to push Harry away and never try this again, but he knew this was normal. He knew it hurts before it feels good. He breathes in and out fast trying to ignore the pain but he couldn’t possibly do that. He loved Harry for trying to help him with sweet kisses on his eyes, nose, cheeks, ears, eyebrows, and lips, but the burning was so powerful that the kisses didn’t help much. He felt Harry push in some more making him groan in pain. He sighed in relief when Harry stopped moving and he realized that he had bottomed out. He felt like Harry was ripping his body in half. Harry whimpered, actually whimpered, not liking at all that he was hurting Louis. He quickly grabbed Louis’ hands with his own, so he could hold his hand through the pain. While holding one of his hands, he reached up and brushed the hair out of his face and stroked a thumb along his cheek. He kissed his lips and nose lovingly. He was thanking everyone he could think of when the felt the pain slowly creep away. He groaned and tapped Harry’s hand to let him know that he could move. Harry sighed in relief quietly finally able to move a little. He felt so much warmth and tightness around his cock and it felt so good. 

They’re quiet for a minute until Harry pulls out, only the head of his cock was in and then started to slowly push back into the heat. “Oh,” Louis breathes out, eyelashes fluttering, fingers flexing around Harry’s. Pleasure started kicking in making him able to meet Harry’s slow thrusts. Harry couldn’t agree more. He was so glad that Louis was feeling pleasure now because he couldn’t even breathe with Louis’ hot slick surrounding him, pulling him in. So he does it again, just the same speed not wanting to push it, but Louis wasn’t having it. He already liked the stinging pain and he needed more now. He bucked up whimpering for Harry to go faster. He smiled when Harry did. He feels him plant a hand next to Louis’ hip, leaning down between his spread-open legs and rolls his hips in quicker with each thrust making Louis moan louder. Louis just takes it, legs loose now and curling his toes in pleasure. He hears his breaths coming shorter, heavier and noticed Louis’ cute little lips part slightly, eyes squeezing closed a bit. He experiments with hard thrusts. He stops himself and then thrusts up fast making Louis’ body move up each time. He watches as Louis’ thin lips moan his name. He leans into the crook of his neck breathing in Louis’ scent. “So pretty,” Harry whispers, swiveling his hips a little. Louis cries out and reaching his arms up and wraps them around Harry’s neck. He also wraps his legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. He yelps when he feels something be hit making a shot of pleasure run up his spine. “Do that again!” he cries out. That touch made him scream in pleasure and he needed it hit again. Harry smiles, knowing what it was. He’ll have to explain it later. He pounds into the spot making Louis scream in pleasure. He kisses along Louis’ throat and sucks a bruise into the hollow of his sharp, little collarbones. Louis is gasping underneath him, rolling his hips and trying to meet Harry’s thrusts. Louis whines as Harry keeps pounding into the same spot. Harry gives him a couple of quick, hard thrusts to make him gasp, “Harry! Don’t stop!” Louis keens in his throat as Harry goes harder, his breath is caught and he reaches around for something to hold onto and was only given the opportunity to scratch at Harry’s back. Harry hisses at the scratches and he pounds harder searching for his climax. He was almost there. He grasps Louis’ cock and tugs at it making Louis’ climax hurry up. He’s earned with a yelp and spurt of cum on his hand from him making him sigh knowing he can cum now. He thrusts sloppily and then cums into Louis’ bum. 

He was clean and he knew for sure Louis was too and they could easily use a condom next time. He pulls out of his boyfriend and pretty much falls down onto Louis’ chest. Harry drops his head onto his shoulder and he’s sweaty too. He breathes in the scent of Louis’ smell. It’s so familiar and now sweaty, but Harry loves it anyway. Louis’ hands smooth through Harry’s hair lovingly. He brushes the bangs out of his face so he can look at his eyes but notices Harry’s eyes are closed. He smirks and leans forward and kisses his lover’s forehead. He reaches forward and grasps one of his hands. He brings it to his face and kisses the palm like Harry had done to him. He kisses each knuckle and cups his own face with his hand. He feels a light kiss on his shoulder and smiles.


End file.
